


Don't Stop

by calmlikesurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmlikesurrender/pseuds/calmlikesurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the last time,” Liam promises, holding Zayn closer, “We can’t do this anymore. I,” he breathes out, staggers shakily around each word, “I can’t do this anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

The most frustrating part is that it made sense once. Zayn’s sure it must have.

            There were limits, gaps, places where they didn’t fit so easily. But it made sense.

            Now they can’t even meet each other’s eyes. Liam packs his things and spends the rest of his nights in Niall’s room. Only speaks to Zayn when it’s necessary. And never when they’re alone.

            And he makes sure that those times are rare. As if the thought of being so close to Zayn, of having nothing surrounding them but the tempting pressure of empty space, is entirely too much.

—

_“Are you sure about this?” Liam_ _asks._

_“No,” but Zayn kisses him anyway._

_Zayn’s good with words. Most of the time, he’s good with words. Except when Liam’s hands don’t settle on his shoulders. When they slide down to his chest, his sides, his hips. He pulls him in closer and Zayn’s usually good at this._

_“Zayn,” Liam’s breath hitches as he jerks away “You’re shaking.”_

_“I’m okay,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut, the familiar burn at his eyelids._

_“We don’t have to-”_

_“Shut up,” he quips, drags his fingers into Liam’s hair to pull his face down. He kisses him hard because he knows Danielle kisses him gently. And Liam sighs, but he parts his lips when Zayn presses his tongue against him. And when he doesn’t think he can take another second, Zayn grinds his hips forward and Liam’s eyes roll back._

 

_“We shouldn’t,” he mumbles, pulling away to suck at Zayn’s jaw, then down to his neck, his collarbone. The familiar veins and moles, the pink tint to his pale skin._

_“Maybe we should,” Zayn gasps, grinding their hips together again. Liam’s teeth graze his skin at the sudden pressure in his groin, at the way everything seems so much brighter now._

_“I’m sorry,” Liam groans, “I’m so sorry,” dropping to his knees to nuzzle at the zip of Zayn’s trousers. His voice shakes, but his fingers are so steady. Tugging them down to his ankles, taking Zayn into his hand._

_—_

“Maybe,” she says, laughs, smiles, leaning back against the kitchen counter. Everything she says seems to stain Liam’s skin, a dirty littering of pulsing bruises. To Zayn.

            Liam smiles, though, with his hand at her waist.

            “Or we could just stay in.”

            Not even a question. Danielle stares back at him.

            “Or that,” scarring the delicate skin at Liam’s neck, she tugs on her bottom lip with her teeth, “I bought something,” he doesn’t even flinch, another slice, stab to his jugular as the blood flows, “I can’t wait to show you.”

—

_“Liam?”_

_Coming down. The perfect way, slowly. Where the night sky seems to crash straight through- his chest, his thighs, his legs spread, his knees throb, pulse along to his heartbeat. His face pressed into the pillow, Zayn’s chest against his back._

_“Zayn?”_

_Mumbling out something terrifyingly close to “I love you” in the fine hairs at the back of Liam’s neck. He’s still there, still in him to the hilt. Liam trembles, pressing back into him even though he’s so sensitive, as he grinds down again. As close as they could possibly be, and it’s still not enough. Still Zayn closes his eyes, and waits for the room to stop spinning, waits for his breath to still, waits for Liam to tell him when._

_“I need-” Liam pants._

_Zayn digs his teeth into his shoulder, holds onto his hips and slides out a little before pressing forward again slowly._

You?

             _He could say it. It’d be so simple._

You, Zayn, I need you.

             _“More,” Liam breathes, everything burns, “More, please.”_

_—_

“Not like her,” he says, and it should be enough.

Liam washes down the bile with another gulp of tea. It scolds on the way down. Everything hurts now, it seems.

“I remember when she broke you,” Zayn says calmly. His eyes study Liam like he’s encountering a new species, he takes notes on how his cheeks flush, how his heart races.

“That’s not fair.”

Zayn smiles, but his hands clench to fists.

“When has that ever stopped you?”

—

 _“This is the last time,” Liam promises, holding Zayn closer, “We can’t do this anymore. I,” he breathes out, staggers shakily around each word, “_ I _can’t do this anymore.”_

_“What about me, Liam?”_

_“You’re asking for too much.”_

_“I just want you.”_

_Zayn’s not going to cry. He won’t._

_But if his chest heaves and everything blurs, if Liam becomes a flash of light, a bright pandora of a dozen comforting, cruel shades of brown. If Liam swallows loud enough for Zayn to hear it coast down his throat. If it all feels like a sickness flooding his veins…_

_Liam holds him down._

_“I can’t be both,” he says, like it explains everything._

_Zayn  feels his bottom lip start to tremble._

_The words are out before he can stop them._

_“Please,” he chokes out, “I just need a little more.”_

_Liam’s gaze drops to his lips, for just a second, then he groans, “But this is already too much.”_

_—_

The moans dip, then rise. Through the thin walls, through his thin resolve, through the tight grip of Perrie’s thin fingers on his cock.

Her hair’s spread out across his chest. It irritates his skin, pin pricks of bristly blond straw. She sucks a bruise just below his nipple, working her hands up his shaft slowly with confident strokes.

“Mmm,” she moans, like she does when he’s teasing her gently, when his head is between her legs. Every moan sounds the same to him. Like she’s practiced them for years before hand.  _This one_ , he imagines her saying to herself in the mirror with her mouth slick and slightly parted,  _this one’s best_.  _Most convincing._

“Mmm,” she moans again, lapping at his skin with her tongue like she’s trying to savor his taste. He can hear Danielle moan again. Higher this time. Like Liam would, hitching into something like hysteria, when he’d bring him so close only to let him slip back breathlessly. Then Liam’s grunts, too, slip through the walls. They mingle with Perrie’s throaty whimper.

“God, Liam, don’t-”

It breaks off and he shivers.

He can feel Perrie smile against his chest, feel her grip tighten.

“Don’t stop,” Danielle begs.

Maybe he’s pressed up behind her. He knows it’s Liam’s favorite position. He likes his hands on their hips, the perfect view of their ass as he grinds in slowly, speeds up and reaches for their shoulder, pulls them up so his chest’s to their back and he can wrap his hand around them, match his thrusts to his fingers’ strokes…

“Zayn, baby, you’re so big,” Perrie breathes. He fists into her hair, fantasizes, not the first time, about sewing her lips shut.

Danielle groans, through the wall, through his ribs, “Fuck, Liam, just-”

And he thinks he can make out the slap of their skin together, the wet slide of him stretching her open. Which is ridiculous.

“God, don’t-”

Don’t stop?

He can’t. He’s ill with it. Perrie moans again and he closes his eyes. Liam’s behind the lids. Liam with his eyes a pleading muddy brown. His hand cupping Zayn’s face. He kisses him and he tastes how Perrie does after a long day. It’s warm and familiar and he wants to die.

“Ungh, don’t-,” she stammers, Liam grunts, Perrie moans, “Don’t stop.”

 


End file.
